


dancing with your ghost

by euros



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara, Angst, But I haven’t really read them in long time or throughly, Drabbles or short chapters, Expansion of starry nights, F/M, Firelord Zuko, Heartbreak, Joseon Dynasty influences too, Melancholy, Pining, Sad, Scheming, Starts out light turns dark, Story that sort of explores the treatment of Zuko in the comics, Tag As I Go, but I thought the consequences should be explored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euros/pseuds/euros
Summary: Zuko struggles to hold the Fire Nation together and rebuild it after the war. Katara travels with Aang until their mysterious break up. She and Zuko grow closer through their letters. When she comes to the Fire Nation as an ambassador, she and Zuko’s relationship become something else. But not all goes as it should. Even if it’s meant to be, sometimes what’s written in the stars doesn’t become reality.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	dancing with your ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the expansion of starry nights. The title comes from a song. I cannot promise consistent updates, however I will do what I can. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments. I love feedback. Also, for the heck of it, I put some Joseon Dynasry influences here because I love history. I’m not sure accurate my research is, but I hope it’s correct. For reference, Jeonha is basically your majesty, sangmin, is peasants, yangban is aristocracy, and I think there is another word in this that means slaves. That’s all!  
> —the east wind

Excitement bubbling in his chest, Zuko presses his fingers along the creases of the envelope hidden in his robe pocket. He knows that when he opens it, it will have Katara’s elegant calligraphy. Ever since they started writing back and forth, her letters light up his week as though her warmth reaches past the distance that separates them, despite the coldness of mere words on paper. 

But he pushes it away and returns his focus to the eighteen officers and state officials lined up before him in order of rank. Behind them, the historians remain seated at their desks, their brush pens moving like water across the parchment. Zuko’s counselors are speaking of various issues that demand his immediate attention. The Second State Councilor Lyung is particularly vocal. 

“The sangmin living in the mountains are hiding from their civic duties to this country,” he says. 

Zuko narrows his eyes, “what are you trying to say Counselor Lyung?”

Lyung continues, “they fled there to malign their way out of paying taxes.” 

“Jusang Jeonha, we insist you resolve this immediately,” says another officer. 

Counselor Lyung adds, “this is shameful and dishonorable; they live on Fire Nation soil and under our military protection and civic benefits, yet they avoid their taxes,” 

“It is an abuse of the system!” Exclaims another officer angrily. 

“They have no sense of patriotism or even basic loyalty,” hisses Counselor Lyung. 

“Jeonha, we implore you to punish them!”

Zuko grinds his teeth and grips the edges of his sleeves angrily. He breathes in, he breathes out, urging himself not to lose his temper. These men are no more snakes, no less than dogs, and letting them win is letting his letting his people lose. Zuko fights for his people, he knows he will until the day he dies and he knows this like he knows how to breathe. He tilts his head and thinks. He is not afraid to let the silence tighten the tension in the room and leave these men to their nervous thoughts. 

_ Just what do they want? (That’s always the question—each meeting with his advisors is a battle on a chessboard he cannot see.)  _

Zuko’s voice breaks the silence, “And what punishment are you suggesting?”

“We suggest you revoke their citizenship, Jeonha,” Lyung whispers, harsh like the cold floors. 

Fire blazes in Zuko’s chest like flames leaping to the ceiling. He’s in over his head—but he refuses to let go of his impassive expression. He lifts his chin instead. 

A councilman adds, “and make them nobi to serve the yangban.”

This plucks Zuko’s nerves. He asks, “and why do you request this of me?”

“To make just the unjust, Jeonha!” 

In a flash, Zuko rises from his seated position on his throne. 

“And you don’t realize that what you’re asking is what’s unjust?” He snaps.

“You claim they are dishonorable for avoiding taxes! But that’s all they can do, the taxes are left to the lower classes because the yangban has refused to pay theirs! And that is what is so dishonorable.”

A counselor starts, “but Jeonha—” 

Zuko turns sharply towards the voice behind him, “Don’t but me Senzin, I’ve seen the tax records and I know nearly everyone one of you in this room has manipulated the system to avoid paying taxes, but you all have enormous wealth.”

“We shouldn’t have to pay these taxes, we are above them.” 

“You are a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation, are you not?” Challenges Zuko, his eyes fixed on Senzin. 

“Yes! Of course.” 

“Then you will pay your fair share of taxes, you will not leave the full weight of it to the sangmin.” Zuko commands. 

“We haven’t paid taxes since Firelord Azulon’s them, we won’t start now,” says Lyung. 

The fire in Zuko’s chest spots angrily. 

He doesn’t want to be abusive, but he has to put his foot down. There must be order. 

“I’m issuing an edict. All yangban must pay their taxes or they will be imprisoned for a month. I’m also increasing the tax on the yangban and decreasing it on the middle and lower classes,” he states. 

“You can’t do this to us!” Lyung shouts. 

“Excuse my outburst,” he says as he calms himself, but he doesn’t erase his sneer.

He continues, “traditionally—”

“I don’t follow tradition, I make it.”

“You can’t do this,” echo other counselors. 

“Yes, I can. I’m Firelord. It’s time I act like it.”

Clearly, they don’t like that they aren’t getting what they want. 

“We will resist this,” says Senzin. 

“Then enjoy your time in prison.” 

Anger flashes against the counselors’ faces. 

“We won’t—”

“End of discussion,” says Zuko as he walks out the doors. 

When he is a safe distance away he slumps against a wall and lets himself breathe. He’s not sure how much longer he can wrestle and fight with his counselors.

But for now, he makes his way past blood red curtains to his mother’s garden, it’s renovated and well cared for now. He sits at the edge of the pond, leaning against a tree and pulls out Katara’s letter.

He brushes the words with his finger almost reverently. 

_ Dear Zuko, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health.  _

_ Aang and I have actually caught colds. Don’t worry, we’re drinking plenty of Iroh’s special herbal medicine brew! _

_ As soon as we get better we’re heading back to Ba Sing Se, but for now we remain on this lovely island. I think you’d really like it. There’s this huge spread of smooth volcanic rock next to a river, it’s the perfect sparring ground. And all around are sandy beaches and jungle flowers. Although, you’re more of an “all work no fun type of guy,” so maybe it’s not your thing after all.  _

_ Maybe—Oh, I have to go make Aang dinner. Tell me all about what’s up with you. _

_ With rainbows and fluffy bunnies, (I have to annoy you at some point don’t I? Firelord Forever Frowny.)  _

_ Katara _

Zuko smiles softly. Her letters never fail to penetrate his pervasive loneliness. It’s a disease that consumes him and preys on his heart. But She is his comfort and his chest warms and he rushes to his room to begin his response. 

_ Dear Katara,  _

_ First of all, I’m sorry to hear you’re sick. I’m sending some oranges—I’ve heard they are good for colds. I mean recovering from colds, not for—Nevermind.  _

_ Second of all, I think you need to leave the nicknames to Sokka. And I don’t frown that much. Okay, maybe a little. _

_ The Counselors are frustrating as usual.  _

Zuko hears a knock at the door. He drops his pen. 

“What is it?”

“Jeonha, there’s been a break in.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment if you’re interested!


End file.
